Prophecy Roleplay 2
Every 4 Generation Prophecies get new Roleplay pages. Run by 4pinkbear. ''' Prophecies that will roleplay here: 5th Gen. - Ended! 6th Gen. 7th Gen. 8th Gen. And then when these are done, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th gen. will be in Prophecy Roleplay 3. Does it kinda make sense? ---- /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ Archive 5 /Archive 6/ 8th Generation Prophecy Adelina purred. "Better than ever." She had the two kits the starclan cats had left curled by her side. She nudged them to Shadow, who purred in his sleep and curled all three kits close. "He's like a parent. It's too bad Olivia died. They would've had fine kits together." She frowned, longing one day to have kits of her own. "How're you feeling? Don't beat yourself up over Richtofen-nothing could've been done." ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Actually, we've found a way to reverse whatever the Dark Forest cats had done to him," Kramer told Adelina, then he looked at the kits the StarClan cats had brought and smiled a bit. He wanted to have kits again. "What do you feel about having kits?" he asked Adelina. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:59,8/18/2012 00:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adelina looked away briefly. "I just don't know if I'm ready. I just went through rape and near death. I guess I need to think for a moment." .::. Richtofen hissed as Darkbloom mewed, "Do you even remember anything? You are pathetic a Dark Forest leader. Why don't you call on them now, huh?" ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Addie. "Take all the time you need, there's no rush," Kramer told Addie, then heard Darkbloom hissing at Richtofen, "I need to check on Richtofen, sounds like Darkbloom is harrassing him." Kramer padded back into the room. "What the hell are you doing?" Kramer asked, "He's not even awake yet and you're verbally harrassing him?" ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:14,8/18/2012 01:14, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen growled. "His eyes are turning greener, stupid." Richtofen's eyes had taken on a darker shade of green, but not enough. It was an improvement though. "You! 935 cat! Get vrid of zis buffoon!" Richtofen demanded Kramer. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It is an improvement, but I don't know how effective that is," Kramer told Richtofen, "Try bringing him familiar objects to him, see how that effects his memory." Kramer turned around and padded out of the room and walked over to his office and sat down in front of his journal. He opened it up and looked through it. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:43,8/18/2012 01:43, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adelina padded in after Kramer. She frowned. "Are you feeling alright?" ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked up at Addie and smiled. "I'm fine. I was just looking through my journal, it's been with me my whole life," Kramer meowed, closing the book and padded over to Addie, "But right now, I have you with me and that's all I need." Kramer licked Adelina's cheek. "I love you Addie." ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:51,8/18/2012 01:51, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Addie flicked her tail to shut the door. "I do too, Kramer." .::. Richtofen flattened his ears when KDarkbloom brought his lucky sickle and sachel to him. "Vhat is my sachel doing at zis place? My sickle Maxis gave me....zat is, before he vas MURDERED by Kramer!" ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- About a moon later (going ahead since you had to go D:) Adelina sat by the fireplace, warming her fur. They were still in the bunker, as it seemed Z-Virus was everywhere above. Shadow had given his two 'new kits' names: Juniper and Patch. Snowkit purred and leaped onto Patch's back. The older kit purred and let Snowkit pretend to defeat him. Richtofen's eyes had turned completely green but he still wasn't close to normality. He still believed he was leader of the Dark Forest with glowing passion for it. He stayed in a special room with chains keeping him to a post. Darkbloom was sitting a few inches away from Richtofen. "Are you hungry yet? I can fix you some lunch." "NEIN, I don't vant your help!" Richtofen screeched angrily then pouted again when his stomach growled. Adelina curled her tail around her stomach and stretched. It wasn't very swollen, but it was obvious it had gotten a bit plumper. She missed Elric and Raspberrywish dearly, wishing they were still here. Maybe she wouldn't feel so sad still. But she did. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded over to Addie. "You alright?" he asked concerningly. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 04:08,8/18/2012 04:08, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I miss my friends. A lot of them are dead now. Because of Star." She snarled Star's name. "She killed Elena, Himeheart, a lot of innnocent kits, Raspberrywish, Elric, Flamewind, and now she's gotten her wish. To control Richtofen." She flicked her tail in Richtofen's direction. The tom was sparking with electricity off his pelt, trying to use his elemental powers, but epically failing. "I vant to go home! Let me out! I didn't do anyzing to you!" the tom was yowling to Darkbloom. "No thanks!" Darkbloom called back, padding towards the kitchen to get some lunch. Richtofen looked at his paws. His stomach growled. He whimpered and lay back down. "He's been screwed the hell up, just look at him." Adelina meowed dully. Richtofen had cared for her when her father died. It was killing her to see him like this. "But on the other side, I'm doing fine." she finished, laying back down with a deep breath. She relaxed by the flickering flame. Richtofen suddenly activated the water part of his power. He raised his paw halfway and shot a blast of water at the fire, putting it out. He narrowed his eyes. Adelina groaned and slowly got up. "Richtofen, I was warming myself." she growled coldly. "I wish I had put on the fireplace when Raspberrywish was still alive. Maybe we could've warmed her...maybe...in time to save her life." Addie let a tear trickle down her face before she slowly got up, padding towards her room. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Addie. "It's not your fault that Raspberrywish died Addie," Kramer meowed, "But I miss all of them as well." Kramer looked up at the ceiling, then padded over to Addie. "When we get out of here, let's move to someplace nice and quiet where we can live out the rest of out lives," Kramer told Addie, "A place where we can live in peace, away from death and tragedy. What do you think?" ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 14:59,8/18/2012 14:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I don't want to leave the place I grew up in." Addie finally meowed, before shutting her door. Shadow meowed, "Girl problems, Kramer?" ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Shadow. "She's been acting wierd lately, but I can't blame her," Kramer told Shadow, "That's how I was a month ago, except, I blamed myself for all of those that are gone... and I still do." ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 17:16,8/18/2012 17:16, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow purred. "It's not your fault. Stop saying that." ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I wish I could, Shadow, I really do. But it's not in my nature, but at least the people that actually brought their deaths have been killed," Kramer meowed. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 17:28,8/18/2012 17:28, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- About an hour later (le time skippe'), Adelina padded back outside. She looked tired but she still padded over with a lighter, starting up the fireplace. She smiled. "I could do with Takeo's tea if he was still around." she joked to herself. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer was drawing in his office, listening to music. He picked up one he had just finished. It was a drawing of him and Richtofen during their wartime service. He padded out of his room and walked over to Richtofen. Without saying a word, he placed the picture right next to him and padded out of the room and back into his office. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 17:46,8/18/2012 17:46, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen stared at it curiously, wondering what it meant, but his hunger took over. He whimpered and collapsed on the ground. Right when Darkbloom tossed him a mouse. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer sat down at his desk and looked at the photo album, which showed a picture of him and Addie. "What's best for her?" he asked himself, "All I want is for her to be... happy." ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 20:15,8/18/2012 20:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adelina got up and sat down by Richtofen, who had finished his mouse. "How're you feeling?" she mewed. His eyes gleamed. "Vine, vine, considering I'm in CHAINS." he snarled back. She showed nothing but calmness. "Once your memory's back we'll gladly let you free." ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer paced around his room, before finally stepping outside of his room. He padded over to Thistlepelt and sat down. "I don't know what to do anymore," he meowed. "Why?" Thistlepelt asked. Kramer sighed. "We've been trapped down here for more than a moon and I can't think of doing anything," Kramer told Thistlepelt, and looked in Addie's direction. "But you have Adelina," Thistlepelt told her father. "I know, but... all I want is for her to be happy. And I don't want to stay here for much longer. I want this nightmare to end." Thistlepelt tilted her father's head towards her direction. "Ask her what will make her happy. You are her mate, you can do this dad," Thistlepelt told Kramer. "I know, but I don't know if I can. I have to give her personal space and privacy. I don't want to complicate things." ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 20:56,8/18/2012 20:56, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkbloom prowled towards Kramer. "If what I think it is, it's because she's a moody pregnant cat." Darkbloom mewed. "Even Himeheart and Richtofen had issues when Himeheart was expecting. Because they're always troubled. My mate, who I don't want to talk about, was a grouch when we had our first litter." he meowed. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Elena was like that too when she had Thistlepelt and Flamewind," Kramer meowed. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:22,8/18/2012 21:22, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Aren't they all? She just wants her space. All she-cats get moody. It's just nature. They don't want to but they are like that when they had kits. My mate is-was-DawnClan's current medicine cat, Cherryflower." ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Darkbloom. "I'm sorry to hear that," Kramer meowed and looked up at the cieling, "I really wish we coulf just... get out of here." ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:39,8/18/2012 21:39, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oh no, the Dark Forest made me mate with her. I didn't like her. Prissy. And moody. Especially when she was pregnant. But yeah. I wish we could go upstairs. We have to wait for StarClan to gather their energy and purify the air so we can live up there again." Adelina began to groom the fur around her swollen stomach. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Darkbloom with an awkward look. "Good... to hear... I guess," Kramer started to back away towards his office, "I'll just be working on somethings." Kramer padded into his room and shut the door. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:50,8/18/2012 21:50, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adelina lay again with a moan. "I wish I could go outside." she growled. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer was working in his room. He was devising a plan to get rid of the Z-Virus from the surface, but all of his plans seemed to be either too difficult or completely ludicrous. "Is there anyway I can get us out of here?!" he yowled. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:36,8/18/2012 22:36, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkbloom yowled back, "StarClan will save us, Kramer, if you are patient enough!" ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer walked out of his room with fury in his eyes. "Patient?! I fought the original zombie horde for more than 70 years! I helped rebuild the Earth for another 50! I have lived long enough to know bloody patience Darkbloom! So removing the Z-Virus as quickly as possible is a small thing I can do! And what if it takes years for StarClan to remove the Z-Virus?" Kramer asked, "We could be dead before they do it or trapped down here like animals who have gone insane and have forgotten how to live!" Kramer stormed back into his room, closed the door and layed in his bed, a mix of fury and sadness clouded his eyes. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:55,8/18/2012 22:55, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adelina hobbled after him. "Kramer! Kramer, calm down!" she meowed. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer's eyes reverted back to normal. "I'm sorry, I just want to get out of this place," Kramer looked at Adelina. "I guess that insanity is kicking in a bit huh?" Kramer meowed jokingly. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 23:44,8/18/2012 23:44, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Or the kits." Adelina meowed. She squirmed uncomfortably, then sat down next to him. "When we get away from this place-possibly bring Richtofen along, he'll die if he stays there any longer-we should make our own clan and settle down a bit. I don't want to be here anymore if we're all just going to die out eventually. That's a waste of our Star Cat immortality. We don't die unless fatally wounded. We're special, yet we live in a place where death is rampaging. I say we need to get out of here. Take our stuff and leave. As much as I loved being here when I was younger, it's been turned bad." She pouted dully, staring at the bunker walls. "And if we stay in this bunker any longer I am going to go insane. Richtofen's already lost it and let's face it-it's only going to get worse the longer we stay at 935. Our kits aren't safe here." .::. Richtofen hissed in pain as a few more chuncks of Dark Forest possession began to fade away. He whimpered, curling on the ground. It hurt. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You're right, we need to get away from here. Maybe someplace by river or lake, or just a place we can sit back and enjoy the rest of our lives," Kramer meowed, "And a place where our kits can be happy and free." ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 15:24,8/19/2012 15:24, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen whimpered again licking the demon mark on his paw that had begun to fade away. Adelina's ears flicked. "Did you hear something?" she meowed. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer sat up. "No, what is it?" he asked. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:21,8/20/2012 01:21, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I dunno. A whimper or something." Adelina blinked. She padded outside. "Vhere am I? How did I get here?" Richtofen meowed, confused. His eyes were completely back to normal, and was utterly confused. He sat back down, then blinked. "Vhy am I in chains? I am NOT a dog!" he snapped. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer heard Richtofen snap and ran outside his room and over to Richtofen. "Richtofen! You're back!" Kramer exclaimed and unchained him. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:32,8/20/2012 01:32, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen dizzily looked at Kramer. "Back vrom vot?" Adelina purred and nuzzled Richtofen. "I'm so glad to see you feeling better." she mewed. Richtofen was puzzled. "Feeling better vrom vot!?" ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Richtofen. "It's a long story..." Kramer meowed, as he held a hologram projector in his hand, "Watch. This shows my memories of what happened over the past two moons." Kramer played the hologram. It showed the Dark Forest attack on the bunker, the raid on the Dark Forest headquarters and Richtofen's recovery. "You were being controlled by Hawkfrost and Tigerstar. However, they didn't last very long when we found out where their headquarters were," Kramer explained in short. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:15,8/20/2012 02:15, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen blinked. "I don't remember any of zat." He looked at the cieling. "I vant to go outside." he pouted. Then his eyes burned bright orange, as if on fire. He broke the chains and bust through the bunker door. There was a loud hissing sound, but Richtofen came back down untouched. "Vho needs StarClan to purify stuff ven you have me?" he mewed. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Thanks Richtofen. I thought we'd never get out of here," Kramer meowed and looked at Addie, "We should get ready." ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:24,8/20/2012 02:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Addie nodded. Richtofen again was clueless. "Vot's going on?" he meowed. He paced around, then sat down, then got up again. "I don't like being unincluded in shtuff." he pondered. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Richtofen. "We're... leaving Group 935," Kramer told Richtofen, "It's no longer safe here and I don't want to be around so much death and tragedy anymore." ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 12:59,8/20/2012 12:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen gloomily walked upstairs. "Maxis and I built this place." He put a paw against the wall only for it to crumble down. He yelped and jumped backwards. "Okay nevermind I'm coming with." ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer smiled a little bit. "Alright then, get your things. We're moving out soon," Kramer meowed, "Thistlepelt, do you want to come with us?" Thistlepelt looked at her father and nodded. Kramer turned around and padded over to his office. He gathered everything, the photo album and his journal being the last items. Kramer padded back into the room. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 13:20,8/20/2012 13:20, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen scampered to his desk, shoving everything he had into his sachel. He rubbed at a cut on his paw where the demon mark had been. He blinked in confusion, then sighed in relief. "Zey've disowned me. Finally." he meowed. Adelina nodded. "I'm going to get my last picture of my father." She began to pad away, her swollen belly nearly touching the ground. When she returned, she had a photo of her, Groph, and her mother. Adelina had only been 2 moons old when the picture was taken, and her mother had died a moon later. "I think everyone's ready to go." she meowed. It was going to turn night very soon. Richtofen turned to Shadow, who was looking up sadly. He nuzzled his son. "Be good for Fluss." Richtofen mewed, and turned to catch up with the others. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer stepped outside of the bunker and breathed the fresh air. "It's good to be outside again," Kramer meowed, then turned to the others, "Which way are we heading?" ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 13:33,8/20/2012 13:33, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen blinked. "I dunno." Adelina looked around. "Well, if it's a new territory we want, then let's head outside the clan territories, which is pointing north." She padded around 935 and started heading towards the backside. "C'mon you guys! If I can do it you can do it!" she mewed. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer laughed and followed Adelina. "I'm a bit rusty on my orienteering, I haven't been with the scouts in more than a hundred years," Kramer meowed. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 13:38,8/20/2012 13:38, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen followed warily, flattening his ears at the sunset. "I hated sunset as a kit. Less time to play." ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked back at Richtofen. "Didn'y we all?" Kramer meowed jokingly. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 14:12,8/20/2012 14:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yes. So did An. And An died young." He looked at his paws mourningly, took one last look at 935. He stopped and put a paw against it. That wall fell down too. "Nevermind." He ran to catch up. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked back. "You really need to stop touching the walls, Richtofen," Kramer meowed, "That's just bad luck right there." ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 14:19,8/20/2012 14:19, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen pouted, and poked one of the rubble bits. It poofed and turned into dust. He pouted and ran up alongside Kramer. "Maybe so." ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer continued walking and enjoyed the sights around him. "This reminds me of the forest next to where I grew up," Kramer told Richtofen, "I loved coming out into the forest and drawing the scenery. Everything was, peaceful back then." ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 14:26,8/20/2012 14:26, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen pouted. "Vhere I grew up vas dismal, dark, and scary. And if you did something wrong zey killed you." ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It's unfortunate, but at least you're away from all of that and you're here, where it's open and free," Kramer tried to reassure Richtofen. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 14:31,8/20/2012 14:31, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yes but zey killed my only sister. And now my brothers are dead." He looked at the sky. An hour passed and they were still trekking on. Adelina looked sleepy but she didn't let that bother her. She kept moving. ''Violet'' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer noticed something up ahead and ran towards it. "Dad, where are you going?" Thistlepelt asked, but Kramer didn't respond. He jumped over a bush and stopped at a cliff, looking over it and the ocean, letting the breeze hit his pelt. He then turned around and viewed the surrounding area. Kramer then returned to the others. "This is it. Here is where we can make our clan," Kramer announced. ''DeadRaiser'' Message Me! My Home Wiki 14:41,8/20/2012 14:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed in relief, then bounded up and stared into the water below. He flicked his paw towards it, making the water far below spray up in geysers and seaspray. Adelina purred, and looked down into a gorge. It had large holes in the sides. "These would make great dens!" she called, leaping down with large wads of moss. ''Violet' Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay Category:Group 935